


The Best Laid Schemes of Demons

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Unbeatable Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg's efforts to stop the Winchesters have all been unsuccessful. She takes it philosophically in the end!<br/>References from season one onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Schemes of Demons

The first time I set eyes on a Winchester I felt practically insulted to have been assigned to him, thinking he'd be easy meat and that my Father had given me such a menial task because he didn't trust me with anything more difficult. Well, appearances can be deceptive.

:

My prey was sitting alone in the bus station, looking no older than an overgrown kid, floppy hair all but covering his eyes, giving him a puppy-dog look I would come to know as characteristic to him.  
I had however no interest in his exterior appearance. That was of no pertinence to my task but I had to admit there was something appealing about Sam Winchester even then.

 

Anyway I got down to work, flaunting my pretty meat-suit and lending a sympathetic ear, encouraging him in his desire to go it alone.

It seemed my little charade had succeeded and we were all set for our journey together until some time later I lifted my head to see him on the phone talking softly and affectionately to the individual at the other end as one would, if not to a lover, then to a person with whom one was on very intimate terms.

 

I remember my impotent rage when he just upped and left without a second thought, his decision to come to California with me less important than the swatting of a fly; so worried and anxious now to get back to the brother he'd been vehemently complaining about a short time before.

Just when I had thought it was all going so well too!

I'd have liked nothing better at that moment than to rip his gangly body apart limb from limb but it was not to be, and as I would come to find out, never to be, not for me anyway.  
That pleasure was going to be reserved for Lucifer himself.

:

I tried again in Chicago, using the body I was inhabiting as a sexual lure. Sam almost fell for it.

I certainly gave it my all, yelling at Dean for his treatment of his kid brother and throwing glances at Sam to encourage him to make a pass at pretty little Meg. When I saw the Impala parked outside my apartment building and Sam staring up at the window, I thought I had him.

But nothing was to come easy to me it seemed, where the Winchesters were concerned.

Eventually I managed to get them both trussed up like a couple of chickens in an old ware-house, and this time I was ready to crow success; maybe have some fun with cute little Sammy before the kill. Well Dean anyway. Sam was reserved for better things...  
But the two of them, even tied up apart and without verbal communication, had come up with a way of freeing themselves, and the body of the fragile human girl I was inhabiting finished shattered on the side-walk, floors below.

:

One time I got lucky and caught Sam by himself.

The Winchesters were really rookies back then, he didn't even have an anti-possession charm, dumb-ass!  
I did so enjoy using his strong body to kill one of those conceited hunters. The moment the spark of life left the body was so satisfying, and of course I needed to make sure Dean could be certain it was Sam who'd done it.

But, what did Dean do when presented with the facts? He destroyed any evidence Sam had been in the hunter's house and covered his brother's ass.  
Damn those Winchesters to Hell!

Sam's mind tried to surface, to take back control, but he was too inexpert to be able to put up a fight against me and I easily managed to push his consciousness down so there would be no interference when I faced off against his brother in the motel room.

I was going to enjoy this!

The elder Winchester killing his little brother, I was already relishing my victory!  
But again no!  
I should have known better by this time.  
Not even when Sam himself begged Dean ever so prettily to put a bullet in him, would that sappy, pig-headed weakling of a big brother do it.  
He just stared lovingly into Sam's eyes, his own brimming with gooey tears, swearing he'd kill himself first before harming a hair on his kid brother's head.

What in my Demonic Father's name would I have to do to make him turn against his younger brother?

However, I have to say I did continue to enjoy myself in Sam's body and it was so sweet to let that little bitch of a wanna-be hunter Jo know that her girly crush on Dean Winchester would never come to anything; so gratifying to have seen the hurt in her eyes.

Just as it was satisfying to have little brother put a bullet into Dean Winchester. I believed him dead when he fell into the water, but I swear those two can't be killed!  
They just keep bouncing back like rubber balls!

:  
Then I thought I had them when I showed up at Bobby's, but the old codger was smarter and more worldly-wise than the two Winchesters, and he wasn't fooled a second by my Sammy-on-a-visit act.  
In the blink of an eye he got me under a demon-trap.  
Bugger!

All that holy water they threw over me hurt like Hell but the astonishment in their eyes when I freed myself from the exorcism gave me such a rush. 

Blind rage washed over me. I was ready to kill all three, when the wily old hobo burned the seal on my arm and sent me back to Hell.

:

As time passed of course, the Winchesters got more astute, and possession was no longer an option.  
A task I'd once thought so simple was fated to become an impossibility!

The Winchester brothers were special, and it certainly wasn't my destiny to be remembered in Hell's Hall of Fame as the demon who defeated the two most unconquerable brothers to have roamed the Earth.  
Kudos to those who do!

The End


End file.
